Metal Sonic
Metal Sonic is the secondary antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. Fanon Wiki ideas so far Possible Opponents * Marvel Comics ** Ultron ** War Machine ** Iron Man * Penny Polendina (RWBY) * Mega Man ** X ** Proto Man ** Quick Man ** Doc Robot ** Mega Man ** Bass ** Zero * Super Mario Bros. ** Wario ** Ludwig von Koopa ** Kamek ** Metal Mario ** Bowser ** Bowser Jr. * Kirby ** Kirby ** Magolor ** Meta Knight * Astro Boy (...) * Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) * Godzilla ** Mechagodzilla (Showa) ** Mechagodzilla (Heisei) ** Mechagodzilla (Millennium) ** Black MechaGodzilla ** Machine G ** SMG-IInd ** SpaceGodzilla * Jurassic Park ** Indominus Rex ** Indoraptor * DC Comics ** Cyborg Superman ** Bizarro ** Reverse-Flash * Metalhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Break (Streets of Rage) * Sixshot (Transformers) * Triborg (Mortal Kombat) * Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) * T-1000 (Terminator) * Ridley (Metroid) * Kula Diamond (King of Fighters) * Pokèmon ** Genesect ** Mewtwo * Dragon Ball Z ** Android 16 ** Android 17 ** Android 18 ** Android 21 ** Goku Black ** Cell * Turbo Mecha Sonic (Super Mario Bros. Z) * Ultron Sigma (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) * Star Wars ** Darth Vader ** Kylo Ren History Created by the evil genius Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic was designed to accomplish what Eggman had failed to do - defeat Sonic the Hedgehog. Metal was meant to be not just Sonic's equal, but surpass him. Using a custom chipset and A.I. developed by Eggman, the doctor devoted much more attention to Metal than any of the other members in his robot army. With Metal Sonic at his side, Eggman set his sights on the mysterious Little Planet that appears over Never Lake only one month out of the year. When Sonic and Metal first met, they had promised a race at Stardust Speedway. When Sonic reached Metal they began their race, with the loser ramming into a wall and getting killed by Robotnick's laser, with Sonic winning and his metallic copy not being seen for a long period of time. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Species: Robotic hedgehog * Height: 3'3 * Weight: 125.2lbs * Right-hand minion of Dr. Eggman * Member of the Eggman Empire * Alias: Metal, Copy, Metallix, Outdated Machine (by Silver the Hedgehog), Android, Fake (by Shadow the Hedgehog), Metal Monstrosity (by Dr. Eggman), Neo Metal Sonic, Metal Madness, Metal Overlord Powers and Abilities * V. Maximum Overdrive Attack: * Black Shield * Chaos Control * Chaos Spear * Light Speed Attack * Light Speed Dash * Plasma Pulse Attack * Ring Spark Field * Burst Shield * Sonic Boom * Copy System * Bat Guard * Chroma Camo * Teleportation * ESP * Hammer Punch * Knuckle Slam * Flight * Spin Attack ** Homing Attack ** Spin Dash ** Spin Jump ** Jump Dash Transformations * Metal Sonic Kai ** By absorbing a Dark Ring, which was originally a Chaos Ring, Metal transforms into the gargantuan, crimson, Metal Sonic Kai ** Metal Sonic Kai can fire lasers and disassemble his body parts to attack his opponents * Neo Metal Sonic ** With the power of a Chaos Emerald or enough copied data, Metal can become Neo Metal Sonic ** With this form, Neo Metal Sonic can use his electrokinesis and data copying to a higher level ** Neo Metal Sonic can also shapeshift * Metal Madness ** After copying Team Sonic, Team Dark, Team Rose, Team Chaotix, and Chaos’s data through Chocola and Froggy, as well as adding on large amounts of scrap metal to his body, Metal Sonic attempted to turn into his ultimate form, Metal Overlord, but instead first turned into the incomplete Metal Madness ** In this form, he becomes gigantic and looks like a dragon ** He also has new attacks ** Can launch the spines on his back as missiles that can track the opponent, and when they hit the ground, they will sprout into indestructible sharp spike formations which will shatter automatically after some time ** He can use his right hand to produce a powerful and large column of fire, shoot his claws as missiles which traps his enemies in crystal cages (his claws will automatically regenerate afterwards) with his left hand, and swipe opponents with his large tail ** His weak spots in this form are the glowing markers on the left, right, and front side of his lower body * Metal Overlord ** With enough copied energy and the power of chaos, Neo Metal Sonic can become the aerial Metal Overlord ** Metal Overlord gains the ability to fly, fire homing missiles, shoot plasma beams, and Ice missiles strong enough to restrain Super Sonic for a few seconds. Feats * Metal Sonic Kai has been shown to destroy islands * Casually plows through metal, steel, concrete, and the Earth * Can fight evenly with Sonic ** Created multiple dust clouds the size of city blocks from clashes with Sonic * Can send multiple steel platforms flying through the air unintentionally when using his V. Maximum Overdrive Attack * Neo Metal Sonic obliterated a large section of Eggman’s ship with a lightning attack * Metal Overlord can lift and throw one of Eggman’s giant airships * Metal Overlord could fight evenly with Super Sonic. * Stunned Sonic by kneeing him in the stomach * Created a 200 kiloton explosion. * Matched the speed of Sonic * Flew from the Earth’s atmosphere to Earth itself in seven seconds * Flew out of Earth’s orbit and to Little Planet in a short amount of time after he was just revived and still damaged * Metal Overlord could keep up with Super Sonic * Took several beatings from Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow * Can survive without half of his body * Tanked the Tornado getting rammed into him at high speeds * Survived getting hit by Sonic’s Spin Attack which launched him through a glass panel of a rocket (that Knuckles couldn’t even break) that then exploded * Tanked a hit powerful enough to dislodge a mountain sized rock * Metal Overlord can tank hits from Super Sonic * Survived atmospheric re-entry * Blocked Chaos Spear and ESP * Captured Amy Rose on Little Planet * Tricked four teams of three into giving him data so he could transform into Metal Overlord * Snatched a Chaos Emerald from Sonic and Silver before using his Black Shield to negate Silver’s psychic powers * Defeated Metal Sonic 3.0, who is supposed to be an improved version of him * Held his own against Sonic and Scourge at the same time * Effortlessly defeated a unit of G.U.N. Soldiers and stole a Chaos Emerald * Held his own against Gemerl * Saved Dr. Eggman from an unknown creature in the Distant Abyss Zone by using his Burst Shield * As Metal Overlord he nearly defeated Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, who were in their Super forms at the time * Was casually pummeling Shadow, Blaze, and Marine, and only lost when he let his guard down * Conquered the Eggman Empire. * Competed in the Olympics Weaknesses * Thinks everyone is below him * Metal being designed specifically to take the hedgehog down makes it difficult for him to battle foes who aren’t the blue blur himself or bare similarities to him ** While he can still fare well against certain opponents, this weakness still comes back to bite him eventually * Metal Sonic isn’t a perfect A.I., with his coding being preset with every buildup, and thus isn’t capable of improvising on the spot with each fight ** Anything too unsimilar to the foes he faces should reasonably mess him up * V. Maximum Overdrive and Ring Spark Field Attacks leaves Metal weakened for a few seconds Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Martial Artist Category:Shapeshifters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Sonic Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Robots Category:Psychopaths Category:Assassins Category:Military Combatants Category:1990s Category:Genderless